be carful about your wiches!
by ouiamsammy
Summary: Que se passerais-t-il si on mourrait deux jours seulements apres que notre reves le plus cher se realiser? une affaires dans les cordes de Sam et Dean winchester! cet episode devrai se situer dans la saison 4 mais avant 4.15 death takes a holliday!
1. Chapter 1

**Bad wiches. 4iyyr5vaKp**

**Jeune fille** : _- S'il te plait, on pourrait revenir demain non ? Ou du moins dans quelques heures quand il fera jour !_

**Homme **: - _tu oublies qu'on est entré par effraction ? Or ça ma chère, on ne peut pas le faire en plein jour._

L'homme qui devait avoir dans les quarante ans, était accroupi par terre et semblait chercher quelque chose dans un énorme coffre ouvert par terre. Tandis que sa campagne, une charmante blonde qui devait avoir tout au plus une trentaine d'année, l'éclairait avec la lampe de poche.

**Homme **: -_tu as finis de faire tanguer ce faisceau de lumière. J'ai besoin de voir ce que je fais !!_

**Jeune fille** : _- oui, oui, voilà. C'est juste que…je…j'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

**Homme **: _- quoi ? T'as peur que le gardien de nuit appelle les flics ? T'inquiète ! Je lui ai refilé un assez gros pourboire pour qu'il dorme sur ses deux oreilles cette nuit._

La jeune fille ne paraissait pas très convaincue mais se résignât quand même à éclairer la besogne de son compagnon.

**Jeune fille** _: George! Tu peux me rappeler encore une fois pourquoi on est là ? _

**George **: _si je dois te le répéter encore une fois je te retrais 20% de la prime que je t'ai promis pour m'avoir raccompagné ce soir._

La jeune fille braqua le faisceau lumineux droit sur les yeux de son patron qui lança un grognement en se cachant les yeux.

**George **_: hey mais ça va pas ! Arrêtes ça !_

La jeune fille sourit et obéit.

**George **: _Lori!_ _Je te l'ai dit ! Je suis venu pour m'assurer que Troy n'a pas triché. Il ne mérite pas ce prix qu'on lui a attribué. Le prix de découvertes scientifique devait ME revenir. Parce que… Je doute fort que les ossements qu'il a trouvés appartiennent bien au grand général Mac Struggle. Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Selon les grand traits de l'Histoire, le général Mac Struggle ne c'est jamais trouvé dans cet état. Tu as déjà entendus toi le général au Tennessee. D'ailleurs les tueries qu'il a provoquées se localisaient dans l'Idaho, le Montana et un peu dans le Nevada. Mais qu'il arrive jusqu'au Tennessee…_

**Lori**: et tu compte le prouver comment que ces ossements appartiennent au général Mac Machin ? Tu vas les comparer à la bas des donnés des officiers des années 1820 ?

**George** : hahaha ! Très drôle. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'ai engagé, pour ton humour inouï et…

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre. La fille faillit lâcher sa lampe. Elle regarda son compagnon avec des yeux ronds remplis de peur. L'homme, lui, incrédule regarda la petite boite fripée qu'il avait entre les doigts. « C'est ce truc qui a déclenché ça » pensa-t-il bêtement.

En se retournant pour montrer l'objet à sa collègue, il remarqua que celle-ci était figée regardant le mur en face d'elle. Suivant son regard l'homme découvrit un immense écriteau en lettres lumineuse.

**O master ng pambihira lakas**

**O puno ng lihim na lakas**

**Ako gumiit sa iyo na ipakita**

**At sa aking managinip, isang buhay na nagbibigay sa**

**May ang kapangyarihan at lakas**

**Te likod bilang tubo**

(La traduction approximative donne ça. Je dis approximative car j'ai traduit le texte via internet. Et vous savez tous ce que c'est)

_O maitre des forces occultes_

_O maitre des forces secrètes_

_Je vous conjure montrer_

_Et à mes rêves, une vie donner_

_Puisse la puissance et la force_

_Te revienne comme bénéfice_

Quand l'homme et la jeune fille finirent de lire le texte fluorescent celui-ci disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparut. La jeune fille ne tremblait plus, elle semblait beaucoup plus terrorisée que ça. Quoique au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait de tout son cœur que tout cela n'eut été qu' 'un effet de son imagination. Mais le regard que lui lança son compagnon la ramena à la réalité.

**George **: _sortons d'ici. J'ai ce qu'il me faut pour mes recherches._

Il se leva rapidement en empochant un petit flacon transparent qui contenait une poudre grisâtre. Il saisit la femme par le bras et l'entraîna dehors.

*** * ***


	2. Chapter 2

Des kilomètres plus loin, dans un bar d'aspect miteux, où régnait une douce atmosphère de fin d'après midi, deux jeunes hommes étaient accoudés à une table au fond de la salle, une bière à la main. Celui qui semblait être le plus jeune était occupé à taper de temps à autre quelques mots sur son ordinateur, ouvert devant lui. L'ainé quant à lui, regardait discrètement la serveuse aux courbes généreuse rire aux blagues d'un vieil homme accoudé au bar.

**Dean **(d'humeur assez massacrante) : _humpf !! Tu n'en a pas marre de pianoter tout le temps sur ce foutu clavier ?_

**Sam **(levant les yeux de son clavier avec un petit air moqueur) : _il faut tout de même que l'un de nous le fasse. Et puisque tu en es incapable c'est sur moi que ça retombe tout le temps_.

**Dean** : _ouais je veux bien, mais tu cherches depuis plus de trois heures et il n'ya rien dans les environs. Il n'y a même pas de filles seules avec qui passer le temps. Et ce type ne peut pas rentrer chez lui ? _(il pointe le pouce en montrant le vieil homme_). Il pourrait laisser leur chance aux jeunes, sexy et pauvres hommes terriblement seuls !_

Sur ces propos, Sam éclata de rire et son frère se refrogna.

**Sam **: _bon j'ai l'occasion de te sortir de ce coin paumé. J'ai quelque chose._

Dean se redressa sur sa chaise l'air intéressé, et dit : _vas' y accouche !_

**Sam **: _ça se passe au Tennessee. Un type au nom de Troy Calvin. Jr est mort deux jour âpres avoir reçu le prix des découvertes du siècle. Et encore quelque jour après, on lui a retiré son prix._

**Dean** (perplexe) : _oh ! Et…en quoi ça nous regarde. Je ne vais pas me taper quatre états pour un type qui est mort avant qu'on ne lui retire son prix de je-sais-pas-quoi du siècle. Au moins il est mort heureux._

**Sam **: _ok, ça c'était la version courte. Et puisque je vois que tu as un peu oublié la fille du bar, je vais te faire la version officielle. Il y'a une semaine Troy. Jr a fait un jour une « découverte scientifique ». Selon les journaux, il aurait trouvé des ossements d'un ancien général de l'armée. Le général Mac Struggle. On raconte qu'il maltraitait son régiment massacre tuerie.... C'était en 1820. Mais après une révolte de ses hommes, il aurait disparu dieu sait où._

**Dean** : _ouais ! En parlant de « version officielle » c'est vraiment la version officielle ! Mec, t'es pas obligé de me donner tant de détails, je te crois sur parole tu sais !_

**Sam** : _la ferme et écoute ! Ce Troy a « trouvé » les ossements de Mac Struggle. Et pour cela il à reçu le prix des découvertes du siècle. Mais deux jours après, on annonce qu'il s'est suicidé._

Dean fronça les sourcilles et Sam répondit avant que son frère ne pose la question.

**Sam** : _oui_ _Dean, il est mort dans une chambre fermée de l'intérieur. Mort étouffé_.

Au regard de son frère Sam comprit que Dean avait la même chose en tête.

**Sam** : _oui c'est bien ce que tu penses. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Le prix de « découvertes du siècle » lui a été retiré après que George Wilds ait prouvé que ce n'était même pas des ossements de Mac Struggle. Ce n'était même pas des ossements humains. Pourtant tous les labos des états unis ont bien prouvé que c'était vrai à l'époque de Troy avant d'avouer qu'ils se sont tout simplement et bellement gourés._

Dean émit un petit sifflement admiratif, et dit « _ça c'est du gros !_ »

**Sam **: _tu la dis ! Mais ce n'est pas fini ce George Wilds a reçu un doctorat en anthropologie avec les félicitations de tout un tas de grosse tête. Et qui avec l'histoire des ossements non humains il a été nommé homme de l'année._

**Dean** : _laisse-moi deviner. Il est mort étouffé deux jours après, dans sa chambre enfermé de l'intérieur ?_

** Sam** (acquiesça en regardant l'écran de son ordinateur) : _pas tout seul, ça secrétaire, Lori était avec lui. Morte étouffée également. C'était leur nuit de noces._

**Dean** : _leur…leur nuit de…noces ? Ils s'étaient mariés ?_

**Sam **: _euh ! Oui mon cher frère c'est en quelque sorte la définition de « nuit de noces »._

Dean lui jeta un regard noir puis il dit : « _oui j'avais compris monsieur-je-suis-un-génie. Mais c'est toi qui as omis ce détail dans ton petit récit !_ »

**Sam** : _je pensais que tu comprendrais l'allusion de « nuit de noces » mais bon oublions ! Qu'est ce que t'en dis ? On va voire ça ?_

**Dean **: _je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas très envie de me farcir plus de mille kilomètres pour ça._

**Sam** (regard ironique) : _donc tu préfères rester ici, à te morfondre sur ton sort, après qu'un vieillard t'ait volé la vedette ?_

**Dean** (plus refrogné que jamais) : _HAHA ! Je m'étouffe de rire. D'accord va pour le Tennessee. C'est qu'elle ville d'ailleurs ?_

**Sam** : _Dyersburg !_

**Dean :** _oh ! T'aurais pas pu trouver plus minable ? Bon si on doit se farcir plus quatre états, allons nous reposer. Demain on part à la première heure. Parce que là-bas, Avant la tombée de la nuit, J'aimerais bien trouver un motel avec des lits et pas un amas de punaise._

** * * ***


	3. Chapter 3

**Jeune fille** : _- S'il te plait, on pourrait revenir demain non ? Ou du moins dans quelques heures quand il fera jour !_

**Homme **: - _tu oublies qu'on est entré par effraction ? Or ça ma chère, on ne peut pas le faire en plein jour._

L'homme qui devait avoir dans les quarante ans, était accroupi par terre et semblait chercher quelque chose dans un énorme coffre ouvert par terre. Tandis que sa campagne, une charmante blonde qui devait avoir tout au plus une trentaine d'année, l'éclairait avec la lampe de poche.

**Homme **: -_tu as finis de faire tanguer ce faisceau de lumière. J'ai besoin de voir ce que je fais !!_

**Jeune fille** : _- oui, oui, voilà. C'est juste que…je…j'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

**Homme **: _- quoi ? T'as peur que le gardien de nuit appelle les flics ? T'inquiète ! Je lui ai refilé un assez gros pourboire pour qu'il dorme sur ses deux oreilles cette nuit._

La jeune fille ne paraissait pas très convaincue mais se résignât quand même à éclairer la besogne de son compagnon.

**Jeune fille** _: George! Tu peux me rappeler encore une fois pourquoi on est là ? _

**George **: _si je dois te le répéter encore une fois je te retrais 20% de la prime que je t'ai promis pour m'avoir raccompagné ce soir._

La jeune fille braqua le faisceau lumineux droit sur les yeux de son patron qui lança un grognement en se cachant les yeux.

**George **_: hey mais ça va pas ! Arrêtes ça !_

La jeune fille sourit et obéit.

**George **: _Lori!_ _Je te l'ai dit ! Je suis venu pour m'assurer que Troy n'a pas triché. Il ne mérite pas ce prix qu'on lui a attribué. Le prix de découvertes scientifique devait ME revenir. Parce que… Je doute fort que les ossements qu'il a trouvés appartiennent bien au grand général Mac Struggle. Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Selon les grand traits de l'Histoire, le général Mac Struggle ne c'est jamais trouvé dans cet état. Tu as déjà entendus toi le général au Tennessee. D'ailleurs les tueries qu'il a provoquées se localisaient dans l'Idaho, le Montana et un peu dans le Nevada. Mais qu'il arrive jusqu'au Tennessee…_

**Lori**: et tu compte le prouver comment que ces ossements appartiennent au général Mac Machin ? Tu vas les comparer à la bas des donnés des officiers des années 1820 ?

**George** : hahaha ! Très drôle. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'ai engagé, pour ton humour inouï et…

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre. La fille faillit lâcher sa lampe. Elle regarda son compagnon avec des yeux ronds remplis de peur. L'homme, lui, incrédule regarda la petite boite fripée qu'il avait entre les doigts. « C'est ce truc qui a déclenché ça » pensa-t-il bêtement.

En se retournant pour montrer l'objet à sa collègue, il remarqua que celle-ci était figée regardant le mur en face d'elle. Suivant son regard l'homme découvrit un immense écriteau en lettres lumineuse.

**O master ng pambihira lakas**

**O puno ng lihim na lakas**

**Ako gumiit sa iyo na ipakita**

**At sa aking managinip, isang buhay na nagbibigay sa**

**May ang kapangyarihan at lakas**

**Te likod bilang tubo**

(La traduction approximative donne ça. Je dis approximative car j'ai traduit le texte via internet. Et vous savez tous ce que c'est)

_O maitre des forces occultes_

_O maitre des forces secrètes_

_Je vous conjure montrer_

_Et à mes rêves, une vie donner_

_Puisse la puissance et la force_

_Te revienne comme bénéfice_

Quand l'homme et la jeune fille finirent de lire le texte fluorescent celui-ci disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparut. La jeune fille ne tremblait plus, elle semblait beaucoup plus terrorisée que ça. Quoique au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait de tout son cœur que tout cela n'eut été qu' 'un effet de son imagination. Mais le regard que lui lança son compagnon la ramena à la réalité.

**George **: _sortons d'ici. J'ai ce qu'il me faut pour mes recherches._

Il se leva rapidement en empochant un petit flacon transparent qui contenait une poudre grisâtre. Il saisit la femme par le bras et l'entraîna dehors.

*** * ***


End file.
